


Imladris

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, oh Bilbo and his poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song sung by Bilbo to the Elves in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imladris

_The leaves fall gently down  
in colors of orange and golden brown._

_Time seems to wane and slow  
all the land bathed in afternoon glow._

_Songs and tales heard on the breeze  
while all rest in gentle ease._

_The quiet land bringing tender healing  
leavng all with a lovely nameless feeling._

_Oh, to be in the fair house of Elrond  
where all memories ever after are most fond._

_Oh, to see the fair valley of Rivendell  
where the noble Elves dwell._


End file.
